Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved powder metallurgy (PM) material useful for the manufacture of electrical contacts. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved powder metallurgy material composed of silver and tin oxide (SnO.sub.2) with minor amounts of oxides of copper (Cu.sub.2 O) and lithium (Li.sub.2 O) as sintering aids.